The present technology generally relates to a lens module having an optical system including five lenses.
Generally, a camera for a mobile communications terminal includes a lens module and an imaging device.
Here, the lens module includes a plurality of lenses and includes an optical system including the plurality of lenses and projecting an image of a subject onto the imaging device. In addition, the imaging device may be a device such as charge coupled device (CCD), or the like, and generally has a pixel size of 1.4 μm or more.
However, in accordance with a gradual decrease in sizes of the mobile communications terminal and the camera, a pixel size of the imaging device has been decreased to 1.12 μm or less. Therefore, development of a lens module having low F No. of 2.3 or less at which high resolution images may be implemented, even under the above-mentioned conditions, has been demanded.